Homesick
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Post Series: 10 Years Later- What has happened? Is it a good idea to go back?
1. Chapter 1

HOMESICK

 **AN: I just marathon watched White Collar. It was hard to rewatch Neal's death, again. But, I was inspired. I had to write another fic. This is post series, almost 10 years have passed.**

 _10 Years Later:_

The panthers were in jail or dead. Keller was dead. All thanks to White Collar Special Agent Peter Burke. And the statute of limitations had expired on all the crimes he had committed. He was free to leave Paris and come back to the states. And he wanted to do just that.

He missed New York. He missed the city. He missed June. He missed the Burkes and he wanted, badly, to see what his namesake looked like.

The plan had been for Mozzie to stay in the city for about a year. That would serve two purposes. First, so that everyone would thing Neal was actually dead. It would have aroused major suspicion if Mozzie left right after Neal 'died.' Many would think that Mozzie left to meet up with Neal in some far away land. Secondly, Neal wanted Mozzie to look after June. The conman know June would take it hard. Neal wanted to have someone around to look after her and spend some time with her. Neal also wanted to make sure that Peter and El were okay.

Peter had finally looked in the locker with the key that Neal had left in his belongings. Neal had been surprised it had taken so long. And he had been very surprised that Mozzie could keep up the rouse that long. The conman had thought that Peter would have looked in the locker immediately. But, he supposed, the grief had been too much. So, instead, Peter had boxed Neal's belongings up and put them high on a back shelf in a hall closet. The bottle of wine that had been delivered to the Burke's had caused Peter to drag the box down from the closet and search for the key. After his discovery, he headed straight to the locker. The agent then inventoried the contents. He even got the opportunity to return some long-lost treasures, citing White Collar recovery efforts. He never told anyone, besides El, whose locker the items had been in or even how he had gained access to it.

It had been a mote point anyway, persecution for those fine works of art would not be possible. The statutes had passed, and there was no physical evidence to attach Neal to the locker. Only the word of a federal agent, which would carry a lot of weight, if this certain agent was so inclined to bring such information to light, which, he was not. Special Agent Peter Burke's priorities had shifted since he had become a father. He spent his workdays directing agents out in the field. He spent his evenings and weekends with El and Baby Neal, making memories.

Even Mozzie was missing The Big Apple. He missed his life in New York, his many abodes, and he missed his friends. Both he and Neal wondered how Theo was. They wondered about Peter and El's little one. They wondered how June was. They tried to keep up a little bit. Some of Mozzie's contacts passed information long distances. But the news was sporadic and by the time it got to them, it was months old.

During their time in Paris had built a reputation as a street artist. He did portraits, landscapes, stills. Anything that was asked of him. And he made good money,

But, what surprised him the most was the great amount of joy he got from the job. He loved seeing the reactions of his happy clientele. He loved how the word of his work spread. And the face he always had new clients to work for meaning he was always working.

Neal sighed as he took one another look around the villa he owned in Paris. He had brought it under an assumed name. That was just in case the FBI or the Marshalls figured anything out and decided to try to find him. But they had not tried to his knowledge. He guessed Agent Burke had more pressing matters. He was raising a son.

"…told Pierre to forward all mail to my PO Box in New York. Marie will clean for us twice a month till the money runs out. And Yann will take care of the landscaping…." Mozzie stopped. He could tell that Neal was not listening.

The silence made Neal look at his friend.

Mozzie smiled. "We're going home, Mon Frère."

Neal nodded and smiled back.

"Ten years, Neal." Mozzie stated.

Neal studied Mozzie for a second. "Is this a mistake?"

"The statute of limitations are up on all your crimes. You're clear there. But I don't know…." Mozzie paused. "Peter got the bottle you sent him, right? And he opened the storage container?"

Neal nodded. Peter had done both those things.

"Then, he knows." Mozzie replied.

"Yeah, but who did he tell? Did he tell anybody?" Neal asked. "I just can't help but think that since people think I'm dead and buried, maybe I should stay that way."

"Peter and El would want to see you. You want to see them…and the baby. I do, too. And then, of course, there's June." Mozzie said.

Mozzie was right. Neal had missed them all, a great deal.

The plane landed in New York a few hours later. Neal and Mozzie were back in The Big Apple for the first time in a decade. They went through Customs, both declaring what equaled to 7 bottles of wine and a 5 lbs. of the finest French cheeses. They hailed a cab and were off, already having discussed their first New York stop, on the plane.

"So?" Mozzie asked as he sipped his wine once they reached cruising altitude out of Paris.

"That's a loaded question there, Moz." Neal replied as he, too slipped his wine.

"I know you're given it a lot of thought." Mozzie replied.

"It's all I've been thinking about lately."

Mozzie looked at him for a moment. "Could you be walking into a suit trip?"

Neal shook his head. "Not after all these years. I just. I don't think…."

"It's only been 10 years, Neal. And you're not that old." The little bald man reminded him. "But that is not what that 'so' was about. That one was about where you're going first."

"Well, firstI want to check into a hotel, order room service, shower, eat, and then sleep off my jet lag."

"Neal!"

The ex-con nodded. "I know what you mean, Moz. It's just…I want to see June first but. She's…she's ten years older. Me, just showing up…I don't want to give the poor woman a heart attack."

Mozzie thought for a moment. "I'll go in. It won't be such a big surprise seeing me. I'll just kind of…ease her into seeing you…."

"That could work…."

"It will work. She will be so glad to see you." Mozzie said.

Neal smiled behind his glass. But, he still had his doubts. He wondered if he should return. Would he be disrupting lives to much? He didn't know, for sure, if Peter had gotten his hint, if he had pieced things together. And if he had, how would he feel about being duped? Would the FBI, after all this time, be able to force him to work for them? And, even though they had planned their first visit, how would June take his return? They had all mourned his 'death' and moved on. He could help but think, at times, that he should just stay dead.

TBC

 **END NOTE: The series did a great job at showing how things were going a year after Neal's death for the main characters. I just wished that they had shown June. I would have loved to see how she was at the one year mark.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN: I rewrote the end of the first chapter because I had meant for Neal and Mozzie to have a conversation about where to stop first. And, since, like I said June was sort of left out when the show did their one year jump thing, I wanted to make sure she found out first.**

Things had not been the same for June since Neal had passed. She rattled around in that hung house all lone these days. So, to combat the loneliness she started making more trips to see her kids and grandkids. She volunteered more. Anything to get her out and away from the feeling she sometimes got. She still loved her home. But, part of it was changed. Part of her was changed, having known Neal, and his death left a huge hole in her life.

She had not always thought he was dead. I mean, this as Neal we were talking about. And soon, one year turned into two, then three…. She had gotten her favorite wine in the mail from France a few years ago. But, she had friends and a few of Bryon's old connections lived in France. So, it was not unusual for her to receive such packages in the mail. But, despite it all even now, a small part of her still held out hope that he had, indeed, pulled the biggest con of his life.

Carletta hurried to the door when she heard the bell. Senora June rarely got visitors who didn't call first to make sure she was home. It was sometimes hard to catch June there between her visits to her family and her volunteer/charity functions.

Carletta was very surprised to see the visitors. She couldn't help but stare at the second man to enter the foyer. "Dios Mio!" She repeated as she opened the door wide enough to allow them both entrance.

Mozzie went on in to the living room as Neal explained to Carletta, in Spanish, what they were going to do. Carletta agreed readily. She had liked Neal and was glad that he was back.

"Mozzie, it's been a long time?" June said as she embraced her old friend.

"Yes, June. It has been a very long time." Mozzie said. June had not really changed a great deal in appearance. She was as elegant and as full of life as ever. "But I was under the impression you were living it up overseas."

"I was, until last night." Mozzie admitted. "But, we had to come home. It had just been too long."

June caught it. "We? Who's We?"

"We got a little homesick and…."

June smiled. "He did it! Neal did it! He pulled off the biggest con!" She looked at Mozzie. "I'm right. I always kind of felt like…."

June stopped talking and just stared for a moment as Neal walked into the living room from the foyer.

"Hello, June." Neal said.

June looked at him. He had aged a little. But it only added to his appearance, it made him even more handsome. He had gotten tiny crow's feet around his eyes. He had creases at the corners of his mouth. And a few gray hairs had sprouted in that thick dark mane. They hugged for a long moment before letting go.

"It is you." June said, stepping back to look at him. "It really is you. She said, still finding it unbelievable.

"I'm home." The ex-con said.

"For good?" June asked.

Neal sighed. "It depends."

"Your contract wouldn't, it couldn't still be in effect." June stated. "And, even if it was, you can't prosecute a dead man."

June excused herself and went to a desk she had in the corner of the living room. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Neal.

"Right when…after it happened. I just…I couldn't believe it. I got Peter to pull some strings to get it. I just…that made it more real." June explained.

Neal nodded. His hand was even shaking a little. He was holding his own death certificate. He hadn't expected to feel so affected by it. "I'm so sorry we had to keep you out of the loop. It was…we couldn't take a chance on anybody accidently saying anything. Plus, everybody else who had to be involved was paid for their silence." He paused. "How did you know about my contract?"

"Oh, I was up there, just checking things out, cleaning out the fridge, making the bed. And I found it in the wall safe by the bed." June said. "And, I understand about that. I'm…I just couldn't help but feel like you didn't trust me, for just half a second."

"I am so sorry, June." Neal stated, hugging her again.

Nobody said anything for a few moments.

"So, where are you going to stay while you're here?" June asked.

"I don't know. I had such a great place when I lived here. It's…I know I won't find any place that good." Neal said, grinning.

June smiled. "I hear that that place might still be available."

Neal chuckled. "Is that right?"

"The landlord's a tough old broad, I hear. But, she might be talked into it." June said.

"Thank you, June."

"I'm just glad to have you and Mozzie back." June replied. "Oh, what did Peter and El have to say?"

"We…I haven't seen them yet. I hope he understood my message. I…."

"So, it _was_ you who sent me that bottle." June said as she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle. She handed it Neal and he looked it over. It was the same one. He had marked the bottles.

Neal smiled and handed the bottle back.

"Something kept telling me to save it." June said, looking at the bottle fondly. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to crack it open and…take a drink in your memory." She said. "I rattled around in this big old house, trying to get used to the silence again. I never quite did. So, I started taking trips to see friends and relatives. I volunteered more, anything to get me out of here. I love this house, but…."

Neal felt bad. He hated that June had to go through all that.

June read his expression. "It's okay now, Neal. You're back. And I can help you with Peter and El. They are coming over for this evening, for diner. I'll try to prepare them a little. I'll tell them we…I have invited a couple extra guests."

"That would be great, June. Thank you." Neal said as he and Mozzie hugged her again.

"Go get your things from the hotel, Neal." June said. "Mozzie, do you…?"

Mozzie shook his head. He liked hotel living. He was going to enjoy it for a while longer. "I'll be staying at the hotel."

June nodded. She then looked at the clock. She had things to do. She had to inform the chef of the additions. And she had to figure out how she was going to tell the Burkes about her other guests.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The round trip for Neal took only an hour. Mozzie headed back to his hotel room, vowing to be back by the appointed dinning hour.

Neal walked around his apartment. Not much had changed. He would have to go grocery shopping. And he and Mozzie would have to work on the wine collection. But, otherwise, very little needed to be done. Though Neal did change the sheets on his bed. He loved the smell and feel of fresh linens. And, he did send a few suits out to be dry cleaned. Though his wardrobe was decidedly more casual these days. He still wanted to have a clean suit, just in case. Neal took his duffel into the walk-in closet and emptied it. It took no time. T-shirts, jeans and socks were all that was plus a few nicer items. He had bought himself a few nice dress shirts and slacks while living in France, none of which required jackets. It had all been a part of his more casual lifestyle in Paris.

Neal chose a shirt, a pair of slacks and laid them aside. He then headed to the bathroom to shower and shave.

June had watched Neal walk up the stairs, suitcase in hand, until she could no longer see him. She could not believe that Neal was back. She couldn't believe he was in her house again. She took the wine bottle Neal had sent her and put it out to drink that evening. She had planned a very special toast with it.

WC WC WC WC WC

El stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she only had a few seconds to check herself out before she would have to rush her men out the door. Or they would all be late. She started with her little man. Neal was in his bedroom fully dressed playing with his toy truck on his bed. And delaying the inevitable.

"Comb that hair and brush those teeth, Neal." El called out to him as she passed by the bedroom door. Little Neal sighed, jumped down off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

El then headed back to her bedroom with the attached bath. Peter was still in front of the mirror, bare-chested and shaving.

El stood behind her husband and sighed.

"What is it, El?" Peter asked, noticing his wife's distraction.

El sat down on their bed. "I just…it's been a decade, Peter. Why do I still miss him so much? Why have I not gotten over his death?"

Peter finished shaving, washed his face and put down his towel before he spoke. He knew exactly who is wife was speaking of, Neal Caffrey. "It's that storage locker. He left me so much evidence to indicate he…."

"Then why hasn't he come back? Gotten in touch with you?" El asked. "He has to know the statues of limitations have expired. He knows those laws much better than even you do. If he…."

"It hard because it's been so hard on June, El. Remember, that first year or two, she hardly left the house. Then she got to where she was never home." Peter stated. "I wasn't sure about our dinner together this month until she called you. I just…I know you try to stop by and see her. And I stop by when I can, but…."

"June thought of Neal as almost like a grandson." El said. "It's not been easy. She's never getting over him. I felt like he was a brother. I…You felt the same."

Peter nodded. "I know, Hun. And I just…I had to keep what I found in the locker from her. When I finally figured out that Neal and Mozzie had not told her anything, I had to make sure I didn't let anything slip."

"Okay." El said looking Peter in the eye. "I've never asked you this question because I was pretty sure I knew the answer. But…for the record. Why didn't you hunt for Neal after you found all that evidence in the locker?"

Peter considered his wife's question. He had expected her to ask him this long, long before now. "I…we had a newborn baby. I had promised you, and myself, no more obsessions. I knew Neal better, after working with him. That was true. But, the downside to that was he knew me better to. He knew more how I work, my process. He would have employed new, better ways to make him harder to find. He knew FBI capabilities, too. So, he would had more of an idea of what he would need to do to fly under the radar. It would have taken much longer to catch him this time. And I just…I didn't have it in me." He sighed and sat down on the bed. "As much as I loved you then…and you know it's true. Before Little Neal came along, I was an FBI agent who was also married. After the little man came along, I became a family man who just happened to be an FBI agent." He paused. "I had a huge shift in priorities. I just needed to take a step back and…."

El nodded. She was satisfied. The answer was everything she had expected. She looked at her watch. She would have to hurry her two men along if they wanted to make it in time.

WC WC WC WC WC

The Burkes were welcomed into June's home by the house maid Carlotta. They were greeted by June as she brought them further into the house. They stopped when they saw another person sitting in the living room. They could only see the back of the man's bald head.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

El paused when she saw June's guest. Her mind automatically went to Mozzie. But, that was not possible. Mozzie was…she didn't know where Mozzie was. But, it couldn't be him. He had left the city a little over a year after Neal passed.

Peter stopped for a moment, too. He just stared. They had not seen the man's face, yet. But, his mind also went automatically to Mozzie.

June watched the two of them. She could tell who they thought it was by the looks on their faces. She smiled and motioned for them to come and take a seat.

"Come on in El, Peter." June replied, hugging them both. She then gave Neal a big hug. "Neal, I think Carlotta has something special for you in the kitchen."

Little Neal nodded. He started to the kitchen. "Thank you, Granny June."

Little Neal paused for just a second and looked at the bald man. He couldn't see what the big deal was. His parents had seen plenty of bald men. His math teacher was bald. He just shrugged it off and headed on to the kitchen. He knew Carlotta would have a nice cold glass of chocolate milk waiting for him.

Peter and El stopped in their tracks when Mozzie stood to face them. He smiled, then spoke. "Suit…Mrs. Suit."

El couldn't help but smile. She had missed her friend. She missed their wine parties. She missed having somebody to go to art galleries who was actually interested in the art. She hugged Mozzie tightly and then stepped back. "It is you, Mozzie! It's really you! After Neal passed, you just…you stuck around for a while and then you…you just left." She hugged him again, just to make sure that she wasn't imagining things. She wiped her eyes as the tears began to flow.

"Theodore Winters." Peter said, looking at Mozzie. The man had aged very little it seemed. There was a little less hair on his head. And what was left had grayed. But, all in all, there was little difference. "You're back?" He asked. He wanted to barrage the man with questions. But, this was not the time. He didn't want to spoil everyone's evening. Plus, he had seen Mozzie after Neal's death. Mozzie's grief had been real. Peter had not been too surprised the little bald man had left New York. What had surprised him was the fact that Mozzie had waited so long.

Mozzie nodded. "Yep, New York is home. Paris was nice. But, New York is home."

El sat down beside him. She loved France and Mozzie knew that. He proceeded to tell her about where he and Neal had lived. Not revealing Neal's name of course.

"We had a nice little villa that overlooked the ocean. Beautiful place. It as so…."Mozzie said.

Little Neal came back into the living room. He had finished his milk.

"Neal, do you remember us talking about Uncle Neal's friend, Mozzie?"

Little Neal nodded.

"Good, well this is Mozzie." El stated.

"Nice to meet you, Mozzie." Little Neal said extending his hand.

"Nice to see you, too." The conman stated after the two shook hands.

Mozzie looked at the boy. He was a handsome young man. He had his mother's blue eyes and he was tall for his age. He was going to be very tall, like his dad.

"Wow!" Mozzie said. "You've grown…a lot since the last time I saw you." But, of course, he had not seen Little Neal since he was a baby.

"What is Mozzie short for?" Little Neal asked.

"Mozart."

"Oh, you mean like the composer?" The boy asked.

"Yes, very good." Mozzie nodded. He loved his nickname. But, Little Neal didn't seem nearly as impressed. "Do you like classical music?"

The boy shook his head. "Nah, they must make us listen to it in music class."

El noted the look on Mozzie's face and decided to change t he subject. "Neal," She told her son. ", go and sit down. I think Granny has everything almost ready."

Little Neal nodded and obeyed, taking the place that June indicated.

"You're expecting someone else." Peter stated after they had all seated and he noticed that there was still a seat unoccupied.

WC WC WC WC WC

Neal had been upstairs listening to the conversation below him for about 10 minutes. He was close enough to the stairs to hear all the conversation but out of the line of sight. He now, somewhat, regretted that they had not come up with a grand plan for him to make an entrance. But, they had not and he would have to wing it. But, he had managed to time it perfectly. He had walked down the stairs just as very one was getting seated and served the wine. No one noticed him coming down the stairs. Now, he decided. He would just stand there.

WC WC WC WC WC

"I was. I was hoping…." June started. She had seen Neal standing at the bottom of the stairs just as El gasped.

El sat for just a second before she jumped up from the table. She met him halfway across the room, arms open wide. You're…You're here!" She touched his face as tears ran down her own. "It really is you!"

Neal nodded. He had tears in his eyes also. He had not expected this of himself.

El then slapped him on the chest. Not hard, but enough to get his attention. "I'm angry with you! Do you…do you have any idea what it's been like for us? For Peter to have to see…that. Then to have to identify your body. Then to have to come home and tell me you were…."

Neal was grinning, which really kind of ticked her off more.

"What? What is funny about any of this?" El asked.

"You knew it was possible…right? You haven't gone all this time thinking I was actually…?"

"We did…for about a year." Peter stated. He got up, went around the table and hugged Neal. "Then we got the wine, and I remembered the key. That was when I went to the locker."

The agent stopped talking for a moment, but continued to stare.

"What?"

"You've gotten old." Peter said, noticing the gray hair at his temples, and the shallow crow's feet around his eyes.

"Like fine wine, Agent Burke." Neal replied. "A decade is a long time."

"A lifetime." The agent said, thinking about his son. He then cleared his throat. "Anyway, Mozzie was brilliant. "He deserved and Emmy for his performance."

Mozzie shook his head. "It wasn't' a performance. I didn't know."

Both El, and Peter, even June stared. They were all shocked.

"Mozzie is great at the con. But, when it comes to me…. He couldn't be around you, El, or June and not tell you anything." Neal explained. "And I needed him to wait before he left New York City. If he had left in any less than say, a year's time, it would have cast suspicion. The fact that it took him an extra 6 months told me he was angry at me about not telling him. But, he got over it."

"So, you sent him a bottle of wine, too?" June asked.

"I wanted you all to know I was alive and well…and that I missed you." Neal said. "I thought the best way to do that would be to send you your favorite type of wine."

Neal looked at Peter and his expression changed. Peter, honestly, I thought that you would go to the locker and open it up immediately. I figured your curiosity would get the best of you. I expected that you would know right away." He shook his head. "I'm sorry that it didn't happen that way."

Peter shook his head. He was angry, and a little hurt at the time. But he had had 8 ½ years to deal with it. "I took all the things that the hospital staff gave me. I went through them. Then I put them all in a box, and put the box in a closet, Neal. El and I would take that box down, occasionally. But, it was painful." He paused. "I didn't even think about that key again, until we got the wine. Then I put it together. El and I discussed it. The possibility of you being alive. But, then well…we had a child to raise. Priorities had changed."

Neal looked the little boy and smiled. He couldn't help it. Little Neal was tall like his dad and he had his mother's blue eyes. "So, you're Neal too, huh?"

Little Neal nodded. Mom and Dad talk about you a lot. We have a picture of you and Dad, all dressed up. I'm your…." The boy looked up at El. He couldn't remember the word.

"Namesake." El told him.

"Namesake." Little Neal repeated.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Neal. But you know…that's a lot of 'Neals.'" The young conman observed. "How are we supposed to know which one of us people are talking, too?"

"Granny June calls me Little Neal." The boy offered.

"I like that, Little Neal." Neal said. Then he waited he knew the little body wanted to say something else.

Little Neal sort of whispered. "Is your middle name Aaron?"

The conman shook his head. "George."

Little Neal looked at the conman for a moment. He then looked at his mom. "I'll keep Aaron."

El and Peter just looked at one another and then burst into laughter.

"Our son is not a big fan of his middle name?" El explained.

"And he would believe me when I told him what yours was." Peter added.

"Why?" The younger conman asked.

"You don't' look like a George." Little Neal stated.

Neal looked at him. "I agree with you. That's why I never use it. Trust me, Aaron is much better."

The boy shook his head sadly. "Not when your initials are N.A.B, and your dad is a federal agent."

"Yeah! Wow!" Neal stated. "I'm sorry, Kid."

June called them all back to the table as Carlotta and the other members of the staff brought in the food. And everyone took their seats as the staff refilled wine and water glasses.

June stood to make the toast. "This wine sat on my shelf for 9 years. Just waiting for a special occasion. I wanted to take it down many times and drink a toast to my dear departed friend. But, something held me back. Part of it was…I thought, if…if the bottle was gone. It would be like part of him was gone. I couldn't let go. And I am so glad I didn't." June raised her glass. Welcome home, Neal."

They all made their toasts, Little Neal and his glass of milk included.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The dinner conversation had been light, everybody wanted to just enjoy the meal. Afterwards, they all took their wine and headed into the living room. June sent Little Neal to the back bedroom, which she had turned into a playroom for him.

"What do you want to ask, El?" Neal asked her after they all got comfortable. He knew that they all would have lots of questions, for him and Mozzie.

El grinned. "Where do I start?"

Neal sighed. He decided to start the conversation off. Hopefully by the end he would have told them all they wanted to know. "I never dreamed that Peter would wait so long to look in my storage unit. Really, I never thought…. Anyway, I had planned and researched everything. It was…all that money we were going to take from the Panthers. I knew, if for some reason, you didn't get all the members, Peter. I wouldn't be safe."

Peter nodded. He had known that, very well.

"I just," Neal continued. "I didn't want to live with a bullseye on my back. I knew I was taking a chance of you coming after me, Peter, if you had gone ahead and opened that unit. But, I really didn't think you would. I didn't think you would leave El here, alone and pregnant to go who knows where for who knows how long. I couldn't see that happening. And, I had hoped that White Collar would consider capture of the Panther's a huge enough win to not come after me." He paused. "Since both my predictions came true…."

"How long has you been planning your…escape?" Peter asked.

Neal could tell by the look on his face that he expected a straight answer. And Neal, honestly, had nothing to hide. He smiled knowing his answer would surprise them. "Not long." He looked at Peter. "Things were okay until Keller came back into the picture. I thought, for sure, that he was out of my life. I just…the thought of him kidnapping you again, El, taking Little Neal. I…I couldn't take that. With him still alive…nobody I cared about was safe. All the more reason to leave."

Peter was shocked that Neal didn't know. That meant that Mozzie didn't know. "I shot Keller, Neal. I killed him. He died on the sidewalk outside that building. He ran out. He pulled his gun on me, and…."

Neal and Mozzie were both shocked. Neal then looked at his cohort.

The old former conman shook his head. "I was out of there. I took the money and ran, literally. I never heard the gunshot. I just thought that the suits had put Keller away for good." He paused. "I was glad. I didn't ask questions."

"Let's change the subject." June said. "Enough about Keller. What did you do in Paris, Neal? What did you do, to occupy yourselves?"

"I painted, of course…." Neal said. "…portraits, landscapes…."

"What?" Peter asked, looking at Neal, then at Mozzie.

"Neal's being modest. He did well for himself, developed a following." Mozzie told them.

Peter and El chuckled, just a little bit. It was rare to see the former conman embarrassed.

Peter grinned. "I didn't know that there was such a thing as a painter's groupie, Neal."

"No." Mozzie said. "It's more like…."

Neal looked at his friend and shock his head vigorously, silently pleading for him to shut up.

El chuckled. "What is it Neal doesn't want you to tell us?"

Mozzie looked at his friend before he started talking. "Neal worked at a couple of the open-air cafés. He would sing as he painted."

June, El and Peter all smiled. They knew that Neal had a great voice. They had heard him sing before. They wondered why he didn't' sing more often.

"Mozzie and I…our money didn't last too long. We have a permanent home in Paris. It's a villa, complete with staff. We ate well. We dressed well. And we've travelled quite a bit. It just…it takes money to live like that. "So, I…I had to get a job."

Peter had to laugh. "You, a nine to five stiff, like the rest of us?"

"Not quite." Neal said, shaking his head. "I had more flexible hours and a bigger office."

"Wait." El inquired. "You made enough to make a living?" She paused. "I'm sorry, Neal. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…you do beautiful work, no doubt. But, you made that much money?"

"We got lots of business." Mozzie stated.

"We?" Peter asked.

"I needed somebody to keep track of my appointments." Neal explained.

El, Peter and June grinned. Mozzie was a good behind-the-scenes, details guy.

"Neal drew crowds of people who wanted one of their very own 'Caffrey originals' in their homes."

"Why come back then?" June asked. "I mean, I'm glad to find out you are really alive, Darlin. And I am so glad you did come back, but…."

"I missed you, June. I wondered how you were doing. I missed you guys, too." Neal said, speaking of El and Peter. "And, of course, I wondered about the baby. I wondered who Little Neal favored. I wondered how you two were, as parents. I wanted to see you in action." He grinned mischievously. "And I missed New York…and, of course, I missed Jones and Diana. And of course, I would love to see Theo again."

"Well, Jones got wooed away to the Syracuse Field office. They gave him more money and regular hours. Plus, they even set him up with a huge condo, at the same rent he was paying on his apartment. And, at least now. He's above ground." Peter paused. "Diana went to D.C. for a few years. Her parents had offered 24/7 child care. She couldn't pass that up. Then her dad passed away, and her mom ended up living with one of her sisters in Brooklyn. So, now, she's back in White Collar, and she has my old position."

"Wow, I'm kinda surprised that Jones left White Collar." Neal admitted. "Diana too, really, though I can understand with the baby and all. I really want to see them, Peter. I know it's…but I want to see them."

"I think your...death shook them up, Neal." Peter said. "They both really liked you, though they would never admit it. I think that they thought people would take it as them being duped by you."

Neal nodded. "That's why I'm asking you this. I just…I want to ease back into life here. I don't want to cause any problems or make a big entrance. That's not why I came back, Peter. That's not my life now."

Peter studied Neal for a minute. "Your old ways don't' tempt you anymore?"

"Some part of me will always be tempted. But, that's not my life anymore. I'm better than that. I'm better than profiting off the blood, sweat and tears of others."

"Neal, you've always known you were a good painter." El added.

Neal shook his head. "I've always known I was a good forger, El. There's a difference. Being a painter is more difficult that being a forger. Painters develop and master their own styles. They decide on all those things that make a painting what it is, a masterpiece, if you will." He sighed. "Forgers copy others. And yes, I guess it does take a bit of know-how to do that But, it…it's not true artistry. There was none of myself, my personality in any of those works. They weren't my works."

Peter nodded. He was so glad to have Neal back home. He was satisfied that Neal seemed to be a changed man.

"I'll find a way to approach Diana and Jones." Peter said. "Just give me a few days." Then he realized something. He looked at El. "Little Neal is too quiet back there, Hun."

"I'm on it." El called as she headed to the back room.

Peter gave Neal a big hug. "We are probably going to have to take the little man home and put him to bed. He's out past his bedtime. I talk to Jones regularly. And, of course, Diana is right there in the office, so…."

Neal sighed and nodded. "I appreciate it, Peter. I really do. And I…I'm sorry you and El had to go a year without knowing. That was not…I hadn't wanted to add any stress to El's pregnancy."

"Alright kiddo." El said to Little Neal. "Say bye to everybody. We've got to head home."

"But, I didn't get to talk to Uncle Neal or Uncle Mozzie." The boy said.

Neal knelt down to the boy's level. "Maybe we could go grab some pizza or go see a movie this week? What do you think?"

Little Neal grinned. He was excited. He looked at El.

El grinned at Neal. "Only if you clean your room and do your homework…without me having to remind you."

Little Neal nodded. But they could see the mischievousness in his eyes.

"I'm gonna be talking to your mom." Neal told the boy.

"Oh, come on." He turned to the bald man. "Uncle Mozzie."

Mozzie shook his head. "Sorry kid, gotta do that homework."

Little Neal gave them both reluctant hugs as he, El, and Peter started to leave.

Mozzie hugged El. Then it was Neal's turn.

"Thank you for looking in on June. Thanks for allowing her to be a part of your lives." Neal shook his head. "I was just so afraid she was in this big house, all alone, all the time, with nothing to do. Thank you for taking care of her."

El nodded. She hugged Neal tightly. "I went to see her. Just a couple of times…afterwards. It was awkward at first. We didn't have much to say to one another. But, I felt closer to you somehow. And after a few more visits we got close. She understood why I was there, in the beginning. By the time your 1-year anniversary rolled around, we had developed a friendship." She just looked at him for a moment. "I'm so glad you're home."

TBC

 **END NOTES: I got the singing and painting idea from an evangelist who visited my church a couple of times. At the end of each service he would do a charcoal drawing singing as he drew. And then he would give the drawing away. The drawings were always beautiful and the preacher had an amazing voice. I could just see Neal singing and painting on the streets of Paris, people stopped to listen, and maybe contribute to his 'starving artists' fund. It just paints a great picture in my mind. (No pun intended.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That was…!" El stated after she and Peter had gotten home and put their son to bed.

"Yeah." Peter agreed. He nodded as he took the glass of wine that El had poured for him.

"I never expected him to come back. I just…." El stated as she sat down on the couch. She took a sip of her wine.

"Well, the statute of limitations is up. He's free to…." Peter replied.

El shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. Neal was free in France. He didn't have to worry about being pursued by anybody…for anything." She shook her head. "He didn't know what he was facing, coming back here. The FBI…the marshals. They could still find something."

Peter shook his head this time. "I doubt it. In the decade that's passed…both agencies have used the stuff that Neal taught us to solve a lot of crimes. I don't think they would do anything."

"How about Diana and Clinton? How are they going to react?" El questioned.

"Now that…I'm a lot less sure about." Peter admitted. "Diana liked, likes Neal. She really did. She…they both like him. I just…I don't know how I am going to do this. But, I promised Neal I would, so I am going to have to find a way."

"We could invite them all here and have Neal walk down our stairs." El offered.

Peter grinned. "It worked on us."

"And I would love to see Theo, it's been a while." El said.

"Let's do it!" Peter said, excited and nervous as to what Diana's and Clinton's reactions would be.

El quickly decided on a menu. She decided on a date that worked for all involved. A week later Diane and Theo and Jones showed up for a celebratory dinner at the Burke's house. Peter had been with the FBI for 25 years. And he wanted the people who meant the most to him to celebrate with him. Of course, El didn't tell them the one huge surprise that would be awaiting them when she called and invited them.

Neal arrived at the Burkes an hour earlier than Diana and Jones were told to be there. He was not sure what he should wear. He decided on a nice dress shirt and a pair of dress pants. He was anxious for this meeting. He was not at all sure how Diana and Jones would take his return. Would they be angry at him for fooling them? Would they be glad to see him? Would they even care?

Jones arrived first. He brought two bottles of wine. He brought one he knew El liked and he brought one of Neal's favorites. He had had thoughts of Neal lately. He had even thought he had seen the man in the crowd in the past week or two. But that was not possible. He supposed it was just the 10-year anniversary that had brought the conman to mind. He had really liked Neal. He appreciated the danger Neal had put himself in to help the bureau. Jones missed him, truth be told. And, he knew he had seen Mozzie. He had not been too far away from the balding man when he had seen him. But, by the time he had gotten to the street corner just a block away Mozzie had gotten into a cab or turned the corner and disappeared into the crowd again.

Jones smiled at the memory of his conman friend as he rang the Burke's doorbell. El let him in and he proceeded to the kitchen to talk to Peter and grab a beer as he and Peter talked.

Diana and Theo arrived a few moments later. Diana's gift was more personal in nature. She had made a scrapbook for the Burkes of Theo. She had added some of his artwork from school. And even copies of his report cards and progress notes. He was a solid B student these days. And he really enjoyed school.

Theo considered little Neal to be almost like a little brother. So the boys got along well. And it wasn't long before they had found their way upstairs to Neal's playroom on the third floor.

Diana had been thinking of Neal for the past couple of weeks, also. She even thought she had seen both Neal and Mozzie on separate occasions during the previous couple of weeks. But, as soon as brain had registered what her eyes were seeing both men had disappeared back into the crowd. She had tried to chase after Neal, but had lost him after only making it half a block. She, of course, had remembered the 10-year anniversary. She had brought herself a bottle of Neal's favorite wine. She had drunk herself a private tribute to the young conman. She had even got out the origami crane Peter had given her after Neal's death. And she got out the tie she had taken from his desk at work. It was a brilliant blue, and it matched his eyes. She had missed the young man a lot over the years. And it was odd, but a small part of her, just a small part held out hope that he was still alive. The service had been closed casket. And no one had been allowed to view the body ahead of time. Even Peter had tried, and failed. Something about it just didn't feel right. But, as the years had passed Diana had begun to realize that the likelihood was waning. And as this monumental landmark had come and gone. She knew she would have to let that little flame of hope burn out.

Meanwhile, Neal waited, nervous in Peter and El's bedroom. He paced a grove around the bed, stopping only periodically to go to the top of the stairs and listen to how things were progressing downstairs. He heard the doorbell ring twice, with muted conversation following. He then stood at the time of the stairs waiting for Peter or El to give him the signal to come down.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Neal heard his cue. He silently made it down the stairs. El, Peter, Jones and Diana were all in the kitchen when Neal reached the bottom of the stairs. He stood there for just a second before he was noticed.

Diana heard a noise. She assumed it was the boys so she volunteered to go up and check on them. She started for the stairs and then stopped in her tracks. She was speechless for just a moment.

"Nea…Oh my…!"

"Hey, Diana."

"You sorry rotten bastard." Diana said, enveloping Neal in a big hug. She stepped back. She was smiling.

Neal was very confused. He had no idea how to take her reaction.

Meanwhile, Peter, El, and Jones had joined her in the living room. Peter and El wanted to see how the agents would react.

And, Jones were just staring at this point.

"It was you I saw on the street the other day. I knew it was you." Diana said, pointing at him. She turned and looked at Peter. He knew. He had to. She would find out what exactly he knew later.

Neal nodded. "May have been. We've been back in town about a week."

Diana stood back and looked at him for a moment. Neal had gotten older. But the gray in among the dark brown hair only made him look more distinguished. It made him even more handsome, if that was possible. She smiled. He had missed him a great deal. She had not expected to think about him so much in the decade that had passed. She had thought a lot about when Theo was born. And, of course, she missed Theodore Winters, aka Mozzie, too. She was so grateful to Mozzie, and to Neal, for bringing her son into the world.

Neal didn't know what to think. He had been surprised by her reaction. And Diana's smile confused him. "What?"

Diana chuckled. "You're gotten gray. Only you can get gray hair and it make you even better looking."

Neal grinned. He did think it made him look more distinguished, older too. That was why he had chosen not to color his hair. Neal opened his mouth to speak.

"No, I haven't changed teams. But, I can recognize a handsome man when I see one." Diana stated.

"You're never told me that before." Neal replied.

"If I had told you that 10 years ago, your ego would have swelled so big…we both couldn't have fit in the office ."

Neal nodded and chuckled a bit. "You're right. It would have."

"You're different." Diana said looking at him with a critical eye. "Something is different."

"You're not surprised I'm back.?" Neal aksed.

Diana nodded. "I am. But then, like I said, just a few days ago I thought I saw you on the street. But, when I looked again, you were gone. I used to think I'd seen you at work, in with a group of agents. Or I'd think that I'd heard you laugh at our morning meetings. That was the first two years after you were gone. Then with Theo, what you and Mozzie did. It was just a constant reminder. I may not have my son had it not been for the two of you." She looked around. "Did Mozzie come back with you?"

Neal's grin got bigger. "Aww., you missed me. And Mozzie is here. He's getting his houses back in order."

Neal looked at Clinton. Jones had stayed quiet while Diana and Neal were having their reunion.

"Clinton Jones." Neal said, giving Jones his full attention.

"Neal Caffrey." Jones said, His face portraying no emotion.

"I wasn't sure about this. I didn't know how…how you guys would feel." Neal admitted.

Jones shook his head then gave Neal a hug. "Taking down the Panthers. That earned you your freedom, as far as I was concerned. I was just so sorry you weren't going to get to enjoy it. I hated it, Neal. You had done so much good for the bureau, for it to have to end that way. I am just really glad that that was not the case."

"So." Jones turned to Peter. "That means that you knew."

"Not for sure." Peter admitted. "And, not even that until about a year after. Neal left a key to the storage locker. It was in his affects that I brought home from the hospital. I just couldn't bring myself to go through the stuff then. So, I put it all in a box and put it away. Then, that incident, that one incident made me think of that key. And I went and checked things out. And I found it all out, everything I wanted to know. Every question that I had asked in the days leading up, absolutely everything."

"You couldn't have clued us in?" Clinton asked, speaking of he and Diana.

Peter shook his head. "I wasn't 100%. And I was so afraid it would get out somehow. I didn't have it in me to go chasing Neal all over the world. Elizabeth was so very pregnant by that time. I just…I didn't want to be told to drop everything and go and find him. And I figured that it would be me, you or Diana who would get that assignment. We worked the closest with him. And I knew, we all know that Neal." Peter said to Neal. "When you don't' want to be found, no one is going to find you. I didn't want to spend years away from my child. I promised El that I would be there for her and the baby. There was no way, in Hell, I was going to go back on that promise."

Neal nodded. "I was kind of thinking that too, maybe. That is part of the reason I showed you everything. I wanted to make sure you knew every step I went through to do what I did." He paused. "But Peter, I really feel bad. I thought you would go ahead and open the locker. I never dreamed you would wait a year. I took a big chance there. I didn't know, for sure, if you would come after me. But, I kind of figured that, too with the Panther takedown being so huge, you would revel in your win for a little while."

Peter agreed. "Yeah, after that, after getting over the initial shock and the grieving , I think we did celebrate, just a little. But, it wasn't' easy. The thought of a baby coming into the world is what really kept us going. It helped June a lot, too, especially after she found out we were going to name him Neal. I don't know how it would have went if we hadn't had little Neal. Thing have not showed down since he was born." He paused. "Back then though, there were a lot of good things happening. And, I think we all wondered what you would be dong. Would you have stayed, working for the FBI if we paid you? We wondered if you had even given that stuff much thought, about life after the anklet."

"I didn't think it an option. You know what they said. They had no intention of giving me my freedom. And I couldn't live under the FBI's thumb all my life. That's no way to live." Neal said. "Keller being a member of the Panthers was not something I would have ever guessed. But, he was going to be my fall guy. He needed to go back to jail anyway. That was my way out of it all the Panther case gave me what I needed to leave."

"So…the money that was missing? You don't…." Peter inquired.

"What money?" Neal asked innocently.

"Yeah." Peter grinned. "That's what I thought."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"My rule is that the quest of honor pours the wine." El said as she handed the bottle of wine to Neal as he, Peter, Diana, and Jones came over to the table.

El then went to the foot of the stairs and yelled up to the boys to come down to eat. She had set them up two places at the breakfast bar. They were close enough to keep an eye on them, but they were far enough away from the adult table to feel like they had a little privacy.

Neal filled the adult's glasses as everybody took their seats. El got the boys milt to drink. Then she took her place at the adult table.

"So, Neal," Diana said as she sipped her wine. "A decade in Paris….."

Neal grinned. "It was Paris. It was amazing. The best food in the world. And I had a villa, a butler and a maid."

Jones chuckled. He could just imagine Neal and Mozzie sitting in their living room being waited on, hand and foot, by their servants. He could see both men calling, quite easily, into the lifestyle.

Diana nodded. "I used to talk to Christie about going there. I used to dream about it. The ultimate vacation."

"All you would need would be the money for the flight." Neal said.

Diana just looked at Neal for a moment. She was very surprised. "You would let me….?"

Neal nodded.

"I might take you up on that." Diana stated.

"When are you going back?" Jones asked.

Neal just looked at him for a moment. "I'll probably go back in the spring. But, not till then."

"So, you're actually going to be living in New York?" Diana asked.

Neal nodded. "My life is here. I've missed too much being away."

"So, what does Neal Caffrey do for a living." Jones asked, genuinely interested.

Neal smiled. "He owns his own art studio. He paints. And he teaches art."

"And he…he can do this for the rest of his life and not be tempted to...do other things?" Peter asked, putting the question on everyone's mind to Neal.

Neal grinned and nodded. "Never on the radar once in France."

"That doesn't' mean you didn't do anything." Peter retorted.

"I didn't." Neal responded.

"For 10 years?" Peter couldn't really believe that Neal or Mozzie could stay out of trouble for that lone.

"I had nothing to chase in France. I had nothing to gain from stealing. There was no endgame. I had money, enough money. I just decided to take a step back and enjoy my life." Neal paused. "I realized what I had, and I realized that I had it pretty damn good."

"And Mozzie is…reformed?" Diana asked, her skepticism obvious.

"Moz is different. He's never been in jail. He doesn't really understand how much of a discouragement it can be." Neal explained. "I don't think that you can really understand that until you've been there." He paused. "I kept Mozzie on the straight and narrow."

"No easy feat." Peter muttered.

"That would be correct." Neal agreed. "But, I've managed. I threatened him with taking away our wine. I told him he would have to live without a lot of things if he delved into the life again."

"And it worked?" Clinton asked.

Neal shook his head. "Not really." He admitted. "But, after he saw how much things were working out for me. He started to think that they would work out for him. And, of course, he loved the idea of being off the feds watch list, permanently."

"Yeah, so less paranoia, I'm guessing, in Paris?" Diana questioned.

"Yeah, but more conspiracy theory. All and all, I'm much rather have the paranoia." Neal stated. "At least I could talk him down from that."

El and the agents could not help but chuckle.

Neal looked at Peter. "He's got a subscription to the National Enquirer from the states. He poured over it, reading it like a person would a great novel or the bible."

"France doesn't have its own version?" El asked.

"It does…several versions. But, they are all about the French. Mozzie found it boring." The ex-con stated. "The French gossip very differently than we do here in the States."

Nobody asked Neal what he meant by that. They just assumed if it was not about French treasures Mozzie wouldn't have been interested.

Theo and little Neal were soon bored and were ready to go back upstairs for awhile when Neal's voice stopped them.

"Hey!" He said, just as they got to the bottom of the stairs. "I don't even get a 'Hi.'" It's been a few years, ya know."

Theo nodded. "Mom told me all about you. Showed me your picture and everything. She said she wouldn't be surprised if you had pulled the biggest con of all. But, she wouldn't tell me what that was, so…."

"You look like your mom." Neal said, smiling and nodding.

"Everybody says that." Theo said, annoyed.

Neal looked at Theo then at Diana, not understanding the underlying issue.

"Go on upstairs, Theo." Diana told him.

Theo looked at Neal and in the voice of sad and slightly irritated little boy said. "I'm sorry."

Neal shook his head. "For what, Kid. You have nothing to be sorry for." Neal said hugging Theo as he walked past to go upstairs.

Neal watched him go up the stairs before he spoke. He turned to Diana. "What was that about?"

Diana sighed. "He gets tired of being told he looks like me because that's all he ever gets told." She paused. "The way I…had him. I just didn't anticipate this being such a huge thing. He wants to find his biological dad. The sperm bank will not open their records up to any…offspring under the age of 18. And some of the men sign papers that their identity will never be revealed. And I can't even get them to open the file enough to tell me that part."

"Don't they tell you that stuff before you do the procedure?" Neal asked.

"They did tell me several things. They allowed me to make notes on the general things that they told me about the man. But, I never got anything specific. Nothing that would be really identifying of him." Diana said. "And even if I had, that's been 10 years ago. Most of that information is old."

"There's the obvious."

Diana nodded again. "I'm afraid his dad will reject him. I've ordered the DNA kit. I have it on my dresser at home. But, how is it going to be for him if we find out who his dad is and he want's nothing to do with Theo? Is it better not knowing? Or, at least, not knowing, right now? I told Theo when he turned 18 and became an adult. he could make those decisions. But, for right now…8 years has got to seem like a lifetime to him." She shook her head. "Am I causing more harm with him not knowing?"

The whole sperm bank thing was a little over Neal's head. But, the part about having your world blown away when you're 18 was not. He could help with that.

"Ellen told me the truth about my dad when I turned 18 years old." Neal started. "I had, up until that time, believed a total lie about James. And I was angry about it. I was angry at my mother for lying to me, all those years. She had had years and years to tell me the truth. But, she didn't. I felt the worst kind of betrayal. Of course, Theo knows part of the truth, which is good. I don't think it is ever good to lie to your kid about that stuff. And I think the older they are, the worse it is. I think you should…help him along with this. If he wants to start now. I think he can handle the answer. Just present it at his level. Do things in steps, don't throw everything at him at once. Let him process things before you proceed."

"Is this how you wish things would have been handled with you?" Diana asked. She was definitely going to give Neal's advice some consideration.

"Even at 18 years old." Neal admitted.

"I've told Theo all about the two special men who brought him into this world." Diana replied. "I guess I just never considered what…how the biological father thing might have affected him. I had a dad. I guess it just thought I could be it all to him. But, he still needs that strong male influence in his life. And I cannot be that for him."

"He's got Peter. He'll have Mozzie and I."

"And that's a good thing?" Diana looked at grinning.

Neal chuckled. "It can be."

"I'm glad you decided to come back." Diana replied. "I missed you."

"You knew?" Neal asked.

Diana shook her head. "No, but I could not picture you…just gone, dead. I had always imagined that you had…gotten away with it all. I pictured you on a beach somewhere handing fistfuls of money out to scantily clad women."

"And you're not mad?" Neal questioned wanting to know, not only about Diana. But about White Collar, in general.

"I was, for like, a minute. Then I remembered what you had done for the division. And I missed you. And I wanted Theo to get to know his Uncle Neal."

"Uncle Neal?" Neal said, surprised.

Diana nodded again. "Yeah, he's called you that all his life."

"Okay you two, back over here." Peter said, interrupting their conversation and drawing them back into the bigger conversation. "I forgot to do a toast while we were eating, so I will make one now." He said as El refilled both Diana's and Neal's glasses.

Peter and the rest clinked glasses. "Here's to new possibilities with old friends." They all took a drink. Then they all headed to the living room to take a seat. Diana wanted to allow the boys to have some time together. They went to different schools, so they didn't get to see each other often. And Jones had not been around in a while. Plus, he was really curious, as they all were, of what Neal would be doing, now that he was back in the states.

"So, this artist's life you're planning on leading….?" Diana inquired.

"I've bought space for a gallery. I will have my own personal studio there. And I have space for classrooms." Neal said, surprising them all.

"Have you seen it already?" Peter asked.

Neal shook his head. "Not in person, just a virtual tour." Neal stated. "Mozzie and I are going tomorrow."

"Moz?" Jones said. "What is he going to be doing?"

"Managing the gallery, enrolling students, planning gallery shows, and whatever else I will need to have done." Neal replied.

"And that is going to make the little bald man happy?" Jones asked.

"He likes to plan." Neal said. "He likes to think he's in charge. So yeah, this is just the type of stuff he needs to do to keep him occupied and out of trouble."

"I want to hear about this gallery." El stated. "Where is it? How much space do you have?"

"It's on 132nd and Broadway. Second floor of an old shoe factory." Neal said. "I have about 8,000 square feet."

"Wow?" El said. "That is a great space. I saw that space a week ago. The realtor had an open house." She paused. Were you there?"

Neal nodded. "I was. I was the first person in the door. I told him I would give him $10,000 over and above his highest bid."

 **TBC**

 **END NOTES: FYI: I don't know if Broadway or 132** **nd** **Street exist in NYC. So, for sure, I don't know if they meet or not. I have no idea how big an area one needs for art studios, galleries, or classrooms. So, I just guessed at a number that sounded good. I hope you all are still enjoying the story. I have only another chapter or two more to go. Thanks for reading, JL**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jones grinned and sipped his wine. "How long before we see the Caffrey Collection?"

Neal laughed. "I'm working on it. I am having an open house next month. I would like to have a full showing by the end of the year."

Peter nodded. He was impressed, glad to hear this coming from the former conman.

"You said something about enrolling students. Did you make a contract with NYU for the use of your studio?" El asked.

Neal nodded. "Mozzie is working on that, drawing up the contracts and everything. And, I'm considering the option of renting a classroom to NYU on a permanent basis."

"Nice…steady, dependable revenue." Peter stated.

"Yeah, that will be nice. Of course, we still have The Greatest Cake, too." Neal replied leaning back into his chair. He looked at everyone. Things could have gone so very different tonight. He was just so incredibly glad that they had gone the way that they had.

The mood changed just a little as Neal looked nervously at Peter. He had been wanting to ask the question all night. But, he was afraid of the answer that he was going to get.

Neal sighed before he spoke. "How is…how is White Collar going to take this?"

Peter didn't speak for a moment. "The statutes of limitations are all up. But, of course, you knew that. What you want to know is how people are going to feel when they find out you are actually alive. You want to know if they are going to feel like you conned them, right?"

Neal nodded. He swallowed.

Peter sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Neal. Honestly, I don't. I'm sure that some will feel like you conned them. There are going to be some who think that you had this…stunt as your endgame all along, and that I was the biggest fool of all."

Neal looked at Peter for just a moment. "What do you think?"

Peter smiled. "Well, we both know that I am no fool. I was a little angry when I found out what you had done. But, I was also impressed that you got away with it. I was impressed at the amount of planning and the attention to detail. I was impressed at the way it happened. And I guess I was a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Neal questioned. He was shocked.

"Well," Peter said, sheepishly. He then glanced at El to get her reaction when he finished his sentence. "You've got to remember, I was about to be a dad. And as excited as I was about that, I was almost as terrified."

"I'm still not sure I understand." Neal admitted.

Peter cleared his throat. "You were free, no obligations. And I was about to be saddled with the biggest responsibility of my life. Yeah, I was jealous. I was terrified. You were free. I wasn't." He looked at El kinda sheepish. "Sorry, Hun."

"I think it would help, Neal." Diana said, redirecting the conversation. "If you had your first full showing as a private one. And just invite White Collar agents."

Neal smiled. "I can do that."

THE END

 **END NOTES: This just feels like a good place to end this story. I will let you guys picture how that first showing will go. I would be open to doing a prologue for this. But, not at this time. I have too many stories and with Christmas coming…it's just a lot.**


End file.
